


Drabble: Let Me Down Slowly.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from ashinae: "Just help. me. down."</p>
<p>Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Let Me Down Slowly.

"Just help me down," Han grits out through the strain. Chewie makes a rude comment; R2 takes offense on principle and they start arguing about it, heading off into the distance, completely ignoring the great and terrible spectacle unfolding behind them.

In that great and terrible spectacle, Leia stops laughing long enough to slam the release on the emergency ladder. It finishes its slow descent. Han jumps off too soon and trips over his landing, falling onto his knees with a heavy thud.

There is a lengthy pause. "Maybe not so fast next time," Leia says.

"I know," Han groans.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabble: Let Me Down Slowly. [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612297) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
